


【珉佑】心跳聲無限放大

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia





	【珉佑】心跳聲無限放大

身為醫生的金珉奎總是扮演著和藹可親的角色，不論是可愛頑皮的孩子還是頑固的老人，他都能搞定而且迅速地判斷病況並給予適當的良藥。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
當金珉奎向今天最後一個病患微笑道別時，意料之外有個熟悉的人出現在他的雙眸裡。⠀  
⠀  
「你有哪裡不舒服嗎？全圓佑先生。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
明知道在名單裡沒有這位熟人，金珉奎仍是笑容滿面地注視著他。而面對慌張不知所措的護士金珉奎則示意她趕緊下班，這個親故他會自己處理的。⠀  
⠀  
「嗯......最近覺得這裡挺不舒服的。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
眼見只剩下兩人的情局全圓佑也不會覺得不妥，直接回答而且指著左胸口的位置。金珉奎便用他身上掛著的聽診器傾聽著全圓佑的心跳聲，並沒有異常更別說心跳非常穩定毫無起伏。⠀  
⠀  
「心律很正常啊沒什麼問題。」金珉奎使著眼色。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
全圓佑聽見了這句話不禁冷笑，彷彿金珉奎方才說了一個並不好笑的冷笑話。他兩手扯著金珉奎的潔白毫無污漬的領口歪著頭說道：「你有想過......這一切的問題......都是因為你嘛？」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
“好、卡！”⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
拍完的瞬間兩人都鬆了口氣，雖然平時互動都很曖昧，但也不至於情感如此豐富。這部戲在述說著平時人人認為好形象的金醫生，其實在感情方面十分複雜，而金醫生身為全圓佑的專任醫生，也同時是前任男友。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「圓佑，你真的很有當演員的天份呢！」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
露出本性的金珉奎像大型犬圍在全圓佑身邊不停地稱讚他的演技，從以前參與的綜藝中就能發現他十分適合演高冷屬性的男子。雖說如此，金珉奎的演技其實也不輸全圓佑，只是他更喜歡讚揚自家老婆，他喜愛看見全圓佑因讚美而有些害臊的反應。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「是說你還要掛著聽診器多久呢。」全圓佑默默地盯著金珉奎，深怕他等下一個不小心又闖禍了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
儘管全圓佑聲音不算大聲，但金珉奎一聽見他說話便用心傾聽著。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「啊圓佑你想要聽看看心跳聲嗎？用這個聽真的大發！」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
還沒反應過來，金珉奎就把聽診器掛在全圓佑身上。全圓佑也只能乖乖聽話，畢竟不做的話可能就會看見金珉奎像大型犬低嚎失落的眼神了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎則很情願地解開幾顆扣子讓全圓佑聽，全圓佑心不甘情不願地拿著聽診器去聽心跳聲，噗通噗通地在耳裡顯得更加放大，其實也只是金珉奎的心跳聲罷了，倒是被聽的那位臉紅的不得了。全圓佑忍不住笑意捂住嘴，還是笑出聲來。⠀  
⠀


End file.
